


Peter's Nightmare

by A_snake_boi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_snake_boi/pseuds/A_snake_boi
Summary: Sometimes dreams can turn into a total hell called a Nightmare. Unfortunately, Peter Parker is a victim of the so called Nightmare.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Peter's Nightmare

Peter decided to check his phone one last time before going to bed. He saw a notification from duolingo. He realized he had forgot to do his spanish lessons. He clicked on the notification and really his ruined his 12 day streaks. Being spider-man and a student was tough. He thought 'missing another day won't hurt' and shut his phone off drifting into his dream world.  
\-------  
Peter wakes up to a loud knocking on his door. His eyes shot open, it's still late at night. He jumped out of bed and opened the door. No one was there. "Uh.. hello?" he asked, no reply. He shut his door and turned around to see the duolingo owl. How come his spider senses couldn't sense that? He begins to shake. He opens his mouth to say something however, nothing came out. "You didn't do your Spanish lessons!" The bird shouted. It turns into Sam Wilson with GREEN HAIR. "Speak Spanish! Beg for your life in Spanish!" he took out a knife, pointing it at him. Peter began to sweat a lot, "uh...." he looked up then down. The window is open. He shot a web at the window and swung to it. He jumped through it, swinging through the city. He appeared in detention, captain america sitting there. 

"So, you got detention..." he began. Peter looked next to him to see MJ. She was a red head though which was confusing. She looked at him and it was Natasha. "I like to draw people in distress." she shot the drawing of Peter Parker. Peter jumped out of his seat and fell on his face while attempting to run. He ended up in water, a lot of water. There was a light at the top, he began to swim up faster and faster. He got to the top and he was on the beach, making a sandcastle. His father helping him build it, his mother was setting up the camera. You could hear the beeping of the countdown. There is a long beep, like the sound of a heart monitor. Everything went all black. He looked to his side. Aunt may was crying, he went to hug her. She disappeared, Uncle Ben's dead body in front of him. "i'm sorry..." he hugged his body. He soon let go and walked away, falling into a hole. Everyone had abandoned him. Tony Stark looks at peter with disgust. He whispered something to happy then put on his iron suit and shot peter. Peter screamed.

His eyes opened up to see Loki in his room. He was having a panic attack, he could barely breathe. Loki had rushed over to him and held his hand. "Shh.. Count with me. 1. 2. 3. 4. Breathe. 1.2.3. 4. breathe." he kept repeating that. Peter counted with him, quietly, his breathing slowed down. He hugged Loki, tears falling down his face. "It's my fault... isn't it?" he choked out. 

"Peter nothing is your fault..." he told him, petting his head. 

"Maybe if I wasn't alive Uncle Ben would still be hear." Peter began to sob. Loki rubbed his back, "no. no. It's not." he told him, he picked him up and brought him to the kitchen. He began to make hot chocolate. "I need you to breathe." he finished making the hot chocolate and cooled it down, handing it to Peter Parker. Peter took a few deep breathes and began to drink it. The hot chocolate soothing his throat, he calmed down. Loki turned on the TV in the living room and turned its volume down, putting on Star Wars films. Peter made his way to the couch and sat down. Loki sat next to him. They stayed their for the rest of the night. The TV turning off once they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> haha first marvel fanfiction


End file.
